Fix you - (english version)
by Enjoyseries
Summary: A long time ago, Zoe told John there wasn't a woman alive in the world that could fix him. Well, somehow she was wrong.


**A/N: Here is the English version of Fix you. Hope you'll enjoy the reading!**

**A/N2: Thanks to KSPretenderFan for correcting this! If there is any mistakes, they're mine.**

* * *

All of this wasn't supposed to happen; it shouldn't have been that way. Basically, their nocturnal escapades in the prestige suites hotels should have led to nothing. _It's just sex_, Zoe repeated to herself. And the problem is that it's precisely not just that. Upon meeting, Zoe had felt this physical attraction to John: tall, muscular, with beautiful blue eyes; her type. As and when they met each other again and again, she discovered who was hidden behind the black suit. She had guessed by his attitude and knowledge in the field he used to be a soldier. She had seen in his eyes all the pain of a heavy past he carries on his shoulders. She had discovered that behind the wall of muscles was hiding a gentle and loving man. Somehow, she had fallen in love with him. And it didn't take her long to understand it. She isn't the kind of woman who depends on a man but there is this inexplicable connection between them that makes her deeply cares for him. She knows that if something bad happens to him, she will never recover. Since that day when John came into her life to save her from a horrible and painful death as a charming prince on a white horse (funny picture of John, isn't it?), her life has totally changed. And yet oh god knows how much she tried to resist him. She could repeat in her head he had just saved her life, it happened. The first time they had dropped their guard, it was during that night in Rockaway. She was the one who proposed to stay an extra night and John knew the poker was just a pretext, he had read it in her eyes. And yet he had fallen into the game. They hadn't even finished the third round when their clothes were scattered all over the room. Their night ended on the bed that was left in the house. The next morning, Zoe woke up in an empty bed. She had felt no regret about what happened. In the following weeks, they hadn't sought to join each other and she almost succeeded to forget him. And then they met again in the elevator of the Coronet. As soon as they looked at each other, they both had this little smirk. The same evening, they found themselves in the prestige suite at the invitation of John, for a second hot night. The next morning, Zoe woke up again alone. She is aware that one day, all of this will blow up in her face. After the night at the Coronet, their adventures became more regular. As soon as one or the other had a free evening, they would meet each other at the hotel that had become their usual place. After some time, they eventually went to Zoe's apartment or John's. And after all those nights every inch of one another, after all those hours talking quietly, she came to the conclusion. She knows what the butterflies in her stomach, what the excitement before each appointment and what the happiness she feels when he takes her in his arms mean. She knows. And it scares her. She becomes attached to him, yet she knows she shouldn't. But the feelings, she can't control them and she had understood it. She grasps with fear the day when he won't come to one of their appointments, the day when he won't answer her calls and messages, the day Finch or Shaw will call her and tell her it's over. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

The second problem is she didn't know if what she was feeling was mutual. They had never talked about this thing, she had never thought about an us before him. Meanwhile, a long time ago he had thought about an us. Since Jessica's death, it was like his life had stopped. He fell into hell, her absence had eaten at him slowly from the inside. And then Finch arrived. His new life, tracking numbers and saving them, it was all he had. The day the machine gave them Zoe's number, he would never have believed what place she would have in his life today. It all started when he had dropped her off to her apartment, she climbed the stairs in front of her building barefoot, her shoes in hand. He understood who she was, what she was doing. She's like him: she solves others' problems. The more he spent time with her, the more he was intrigued by this tiny woman;

he felt alive again. He knows that his current life doesn't allow him to have great love stories, to build a family and a home. He knows the danger he meets all day, everything can change at any moment. He doesn't want to inflict this pain on her; he doesn't want to hurt her. Despite all these concerns, he can't help but let her inside his walls. Zoe told him there wasn't a woman alive in the world that could fix him. At first he smiled, finding her reflection funny and true in a sense. But two years had passed since that day; he had been able to step back and had thought about this again and again. Then he realized.

**Flashback:**

Calm prevailed in John's apartment that night; the only sounds that we could hear were the football game John was watching on TV and the pages of a magazine Zoe was quietly leafing through. They were both lying in bed, Zoe comfortably settled against his chest and John's arms around her waist. It took him a while to get used to moments like this. They are rare, but he had learned to enjoy them. She either didn't usually get used to spending an afternoon, evening or in very rare cases a whole day in bed, reading a book or cooking, or just spending time with John. Ironically, it's them who bring in each other's life this little piece of normality.

After half an hour, the game didn't really interested John anymore so he turned the TV off and turned his attention to the woman who was in her arms. He cast a glance over her shoulder to the article she was reading; it should be very interesting because she seemed totally captivated. He gently moved her hair from her right shoulder, freeing the access to her neck where he hastened to drop a chaste kiss. Seeing she didn't react, he continued to kiss her skin from the hollow of her neck to the spot behind her ear.

"John." She nicely grumbled still looking at the magazine.

"Zoe." He said teasingly in her ear as he passed his hand under her shirt. The direct contact with his hand on her stomach gave her chills; however she still didn't move.

"Let me finish reading my magazine." She asked almost in an authoritative tone. He was pretty sure she was playing with him. Wanting to play in turn, he removed his hand from under her shirt and took the magazine from her hands, throwing a few meters away from the bed.

"John!" She huffed at him. She wanted to free herself from his grip but he brought her back to him, surrounding her with his arms and rolled onto the side so she found herself now below him.

"I have something more interesting to offer you that reading this damn magazine." He teased her with a smirk.

"Is that so?" She replied innocently, still stuck in his arms. He nodded and began kissing the crook of her neck again, going back to her jaw then finally arriving to her mouth he longed to devour. During the kiss, she put her hand on his neck to deepen it. When he stepped back, he started into her eyes. She felt the heart rise to her cheeks, never before had a man had looked so tenderly at her. She bit her lower lip, put her hands under his shirt and stroked his muscles along the way. Suddenly she pushed firmly on the side to end up straddling on him. She smiled victorious at his surprised face, he hadn't expected the turnaround. She took off her top, throwing it on the side of the bed and leaned over him.

"Don't play a game with a woman who can play better." She whispered sensually in his ear. His hands quickly regained their way over her body, as she grabbed his lips. He straightened into a sitting position, her legs around his waist for balance. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and removed it; the next second, his hands were unbuttoning Zoe's pants but she stopped him.

"Slow down, cowboy." She smiled against her lips as she pulled away and got off of the bed, dragging him with her. They quickly took off their own jeans, their eyes filled with desire. Once only their underwear remained on their bodies, John stooped and slightly lifted Zoe, her arms around his neck as she crossed her legs around his waist. They shared a passionate kiss. He turned to face the bed and gently laid her on the mattress, both panting. He placed a multitude of kisses all over her body, not missing places that could make her head spin. He knows her in every way, he knows how to drive her crazy and make her moan . She swung her head back, her fingers clutching in his salt and pepper hair while he was getting lower and lower below each kiss.

* * *

Sleep had almost taken possession of them, both lying in each other's arms. Zoe had rested her head on John's shoulder, her arm around his torso over the blanket as he was tickling her bare back with his fingertips, lulled by their breathing. However, John broke the silence.

"You were wrong." He softly said.

"What are you talking about?" She murmured, eyes closed and ready to fall asleep.

"When you told me no woman alive in the world could fix me, you were wrong." He continued. No response back, he thought she had finally fallen asleep but what he didn't see was a smile appearing on her face. "You're that woman." He finally whispered before falling asleep at his turn.


End file.
